Field of the Invention
The invention relates to redispersible polymer powders based on a mixture of a water-insoluble, film-forming polymer and a water-soluble atomizing protective colloid which can be deactivated by a change in pH. The invention furthermore relates to aqueous dispersions which can be prepared with the polymer powder.